


Just Fooling Around

by TheOddCatLady95



Series: Remnant: The Game [6]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Tabletop Gaming, Cute, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friends discussing ships, Friendship, Humor, Multi, and crushes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-06-06 14:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6757417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOddCatLady95/pseuds/TheOddCatLady95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when it isn't game night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Ohmygod _get off_!”

 

“Gee, Neo, I think I'm sitting on someone.”

 

“Get your stupid butt off me, I can't breathe!”

 

Ruby was squirming underneath Roman, who had decided to flop across her while she was having a nice time with Neo. Not that the other girl was much help- she was just sitting there with a small grin.

 

Finally, Ruby managed to shove Roman off, who fell onto the floor with uncontrollable laughter. “Oh, hi Red! Didn't see you there! How are you this lovely night?”

 

Ruby took several deep breaths, Roman was _heavy_. She glared down at the floor. “You big jerk. You're _lucky_ Yang isn't here yet.”

 

“Why do you think I _tried_ it, Red?”

 

Snorting, Ruby gave him a kick to the ribs. “You're a jerk.”

 

Roman giggled before he hopped back up and onto a seat that wasn't occupied, throwing an arm around Neo. “You love me anyway. What's up, ladies?”

 

Neo lifted up her whiteboard. _'Sign language lesson. She's picking up very well.'_

 

“Nice. Well, anyone want pizza? I got coupons.”

 

Neo put up both thumbs. Ruby pumped both fists into the air. “All right!”

 

~*~

 

“Soooo, where is everyone? I thought last week's game went really well, even if I had to bail for half of it.”

 

Mmmm, the gooey cheese, the hot sauce, the perfect crust, and the right amount of pepperoni. Ruby was in heaven. After she swallowed, Ruby thought for a bit.

 

“Cinder said she had to rework some plotlines, Neptune wants to hop in and I might've ran us off track. Yang said she'd meet me here-” Ruby got cut off as her phone pinged. She fished it from her hoodie pocket. “Oooon second thought- Yang and Blake are going to catch a movie! So it's just us tonight.”

 

“Gaaaaaaaaaaay.”

 

Neo whacked her boyfriend's shoulder, giving him an annoyed look. Roman yelped and grabbed his arm. “What, I meant it in the gay-gay way, not the bad-gay way! Does your sis even float that way, Red?”

 

Ruby snorted. “Uh, did you miss the time she wore her pansexual tanktop to a game night?”

 

Neo lowered her pizza and signed so quickly Ruby couldn't keep up, but Roman understood. “Oh, right, wasn't there. What about Blake though?”

 

Now that was a question Ruby couldn't answer, so she just shrugged. “Noooo idea.”

 

~*~

 

“That… was a little…”

 

“A little _awesome_?! That was fantastic! And hilarious! And there were _lasers_ , you can't hate lasers.”

 

“It was called _Lazer Team_. Lasers were expected.”

 

Yang snickered as she balled up the popcorn bag and threw it into the nearby trashcan like a basketball. “Thanks for coming to see this with me- Dad would've flipped if he knew I'd gone with Ruby. All the dick jokes, he still thinks Ruby's his 'good little girl'.”

 

Blake raised an eyebrow, pulling out the final liquorice stick from her snacks and taking a bite. “He's aware she's playing a game with college students, right?”

 

“I just let him live in his fantasy that they don't act their age around her.”

 

Blake chuckled, shivering a little as they walked into the parking lot. Yang didn't miss that. “Cold?”

 

“A little. It's fine though, we're almost to your-”

 

Yang took off her jacket and draped it over Blake's shoulders. “The car takes too long to heat up anyway.”

 

Blake felt her cheeks grow a little warmer, but she let a smile escape onto her face. “Thanks, Yang.”

 

“Don't worry about it. We're totally going to see _Lazer Team 2_ together though.”  


“… Is there a _sequel_?”

 

~*~

 

Neo had now taken out her whiteboard. Taking a sip from her hot pink drink that Roman had mixed for her, she lifted up the whiteboard.

 

_'They would make a good couple. I'm on Team Yang/Blake.'_

 

Ruby giggled while Roman shook his head. “So they're going to happen- what about Pyrrha and the boy klutz? What's their plans tonight?”

 

“Jaune? I think they're doing more work on his backstory.” He wanted to make it perfect and Pyrrha was the best person for that.

 

Roman snickered before taking a swig of his ridiculously orange drink. “Sure they haven't gotten distracted?”

 

“Er, with what?”

 

~*~

 

“Aha! I won!”

 

Pyrrha did a little dance in front of the claw machine, overjoyed that she'd managed to get her prize. Jaune shook his head, in complete shock.

 

“The quarters I've spent. The hours I've spent at this arcade. And you get the Tuxedo Bear. On the first shot.”

 

The redhaired girl fetched the adorable teddy bear in the white tuxedo from the door, lifting it up. “You collect these things, right? They're very cute.”

 

Jaune laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. “Eheheh, casually? If you can call having forty eight teddy bears 'casual'.”

 

Pyrrha looked mildly surprised before she smiled, offering the Tuxedo Bear to Jaune. “Here, Jaune. Your collection is now forty nine.”

 

Jaune gasped before he took the bear. Dammit he wasn't blushing. He was definitely not blushing. “Wow, Pyrrha, thanks. Thanks a lot! Hey, if I give you a few more quarters, think we could make it an even fifty and go for the Fairy Bear in the right corner, there?”

 

Pyrrha snorted before uncontrollably giggling. “One try. Then I want to try that dance game with you.”

 

“Oh, you did not just challenge _me_ to Dance Dance Revolution. Prepare to be amazed!”

 

The whole arcade got to be treated to Pyrrha's wonderful laughter.

 

~*~

 

_'She's totally in love with him. Which is odd- he's completely out of her league.'_

 

“I think I heard Yang say you were out of Roman's league too, buuuut maybe I heard her wrong.” Ruby grinned as she sipped her Sprite, watching Roman sputter.

 

“I- hey! I am _definitely_ in Neo's league!”

 

Neo erased the board as she seemed to contemplate the accuracy of this statement. Roman ended up just taking another slice of pizza, holding it up in the air. “So, they're making out somewhere- what about motormouth and her silent boyfriend?”

 

Ruby nearly choked on her breadstick laughing. “Nora and Ren? She says they aren't dating.”

 

“Riiiiiiiiiiiight. I'm not buyin' it. Neo?”

 

Neo lifted up her whiteboard again.

 

_'They said they had to practice for their martial arts meet.'_

 

“… Short, pink, and never-shuts-the-fuck-up knows how to kick my ass?” Roman looked impressed. “That'll probably turn into making out too. _Everyone_ is making out tonight, face it.”

 

Ruby raised an eyebrow. “Ummm… Roman?”

 

~*~

 

“Hah! I win again!”

 

Nora did a dance in place as Ren picked himself off the mat, taking a deep breath. “Good job. Think we'll win the next meet?”

 

“I got a _plan_ to make sure we'll win!” Nora grabbed her Gatorade bottle and took a swig. “We'll switch out their bottles with your puke juice! They'll be so sick, they won't be able to compete and we'll win! Plus we can enjoy the enemy's misery.”

 

Ren gave Nora a long look. “… I'm not wasting my perfectly good health mixes on the competitors next week.”

 

“They'll be healthier if they _don't_ drink it.” Nora pulled a face before she sighed and headed over to the bag. “I'm totally done tonight, wooh! We worked really hard tonight, Ren, we're going to show the world who's boss tomorrow! I got a question though.” Ren didn't need to respond.

 

“Can we wear our matching ace bands to the meet next week? On our arms. It'll be a good luck charm.”

 

Ren looked a bit surprised before he nodded. “I think we can do that.”

 

“Yippee! And Ren?” Nora skipped back to him before standing on tiptoe and tapping him on the nose. “Boop!” With a giggle, she skipped into the girl's room to get back into her street clothes.

 

It was nice, having someone who understood how you felt.

 

~*~

 

“… I'm really confused, is that really a thing? OW!”

 

Roman gritted his teeth in pain, gripping his knee under the table while Neo innocently finished off her drink. “Sorry. They're _both_ asexual though?”

 

“Nora has an ace pin on her purse. I asked her about it. They're all open for the romance department though.” Ruby wasn't that surprised- all Nora cared about was kicking butt and anything sweet.

 

Neo scribbled on her board. _'So they're NOT making out tonight. Everyone is either making out or not making out, there is no inbetween. Who would you be with tonight, Ruby?'_

 

That smile was too innocent. Ruby spoke without thinking at first. “Well, since Yang's hanging out with Blake, I'd probably be hanging out with Penny- not like that! There… there would be _noooo_ making out!”

 

Roman mockingly 'aww'd' while Ruby went as scarlet as her namesake. “I'm serious! Penny's… just a friend! She's just a _friend_!”

 

~*~

 

“How are you enjoying your Remnant game?”

 

“Oh, I love it, father!”

 

Penny looked up from her character sheet, beaming proudly. “I have a friend now! Her name is Ruby Rose. She likes chocolate and marshmallow ice cream. And she's very sweet.”

 

“I see.” Her father just walked away after that. Penny shook her head before she flipped to the pictures she had drawn. She was working on something very important.

 

Everyone had such amazing characters, and Penny remembered each and every description. Ruby Rose. She was such a powerful character. P.E.N.N.Y. might've been created to help save the world, but Ruby's character was the one that _would_.

 

She remembered Ruby telling her about earlier in the campaign that she'd killed a giant Nevermore. It was such a powerful mental image, the image of Ruby Rose at the top of a cliff, rose petals swirling about while her cloak flapped in the wind… and she was almost done with it.

 

Penny lifted it into the air. Her friend Ruby was going to _love_ this.

 

~*~

 

“Penny and Ruby, sitting in a tree, K-I- OW!”

 

Ruby had successfully kicked Roman in the knee. Neo looked so proud. Roman grimaced before he huffed. “So, that leaves everyone but-”

 

Knocks on the door. Ruby got up and answered the door.

 

“Weiss?”

 

Weiss cleared her throat. “Ruby. Hello. Um… my father's being a little… unpleasant tonight. I'd like to stay here for a few hours, if that's all right with Cinder.”

 

That was weird, but Ruby decided questions weren't appropriate. “Sure, you can stay at my house tonight if you need to!”

 

“I don't think that's necessary, but thanks, anyway.”

 

Roman raised an eyebrow as Ruby walked in with Weiss but Neo discreetly pinched his thigh. He drew in a sharp breath before he pushed the pizza box over to Weiss. “We have a slice left, if you're hungry. We're talking about what everyone's doing tonight and who's making out with who.”

 

Weiss raised an eyebrow before she stole the last slice. “Why is _that_ interesting?”

 

 _'Because it is. Plus, all the couples are adorable.'_ Neo lowered the white board and got up to fetch more alcohol from the fridge.

 

The white haired girl just shook her head. “Ruby, you're surrounded by bad influences. Ignore them. Where's Cinder tonight?”

 

“Upstairs. Working out campaign plans.” Roman pushed the last breadstick towards Ruby, who fist pumped and tore into it.

 

Weiss looked confused. “Then why isn't her car in the driveway?”

 

~*~

 

Cinder was at the train station, that's why. Looking at pictures in her phone. The girl glanced up on occasion, watching people get off the train.

 

Where _were_ those two? They said they'd come in tonight. Maybe they missed the train. Again.

 

Any fears she had were relieved when a head of green hair came into sight. “Emerald?”

 

The girl looked over and lit up. “Cinder!” She ran over and wrapped her arms around her old friend. “We made it.”

 

“Mercury? Did it work?”

 

Emerald just grinned and pointed behind her. There was Mercury, striding up, gray spiky hair and casual smirk. It was like the accident hadn't happened. He pulled behind him both his and Emerald's suitcases. “Cinder, where's the giant card you should be holding in front of you? The balloons? The party to invite us to our new home?”

 

“You're lucky I'm not making you get a _taxi_ to the house, Mercury.” Cinder sighed before looking down. “Well? How are they?”

 

Mercury beamed before he lifted up his pant leg to reveal the shiny metal of his new legs. “It's like they were never gone. Docs say in a month I'll be running like old times.”

 

“Then I expect you'll be running a week sooner than planned.” Cinder beckoned them both on. “Hope you don't mind, Roman's housing with me too.”

 

“Uggghhhh!” Mercury overdramatically groaned, dropping to his knees. “I have come so far, only to be trapped with the bastard of bastards, the orange haired dick, the-”

 

“If you don't get up, we're leaving you behind, Merc.” Emerald deadpanned, following their old friend.

 

Mercury huffed before stumbling to his feet, almost losing his balance but managing to keep up. “You're no fun today.”


	2. Pokemon No

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this weeks ago. Forgot about it. Found it again. And decided to post it.

Okay, there had to be a reason why no one was here tonight.

 

Cinder sighed as she leaned back against her chair. Neo and Roman weren’t having gross public displays of affection. Ruby wasn’t piping up with a response that Cinder hadn’t planned for with Weiss wrinkling her nose but going along with it, and Yang eagerly following behind. Jaune wasn’t stumbling over his words while his red haired ‘girlfriend’ helped coax him to the right direction.

 

Certainly everyone was busy tonight… why though?

 

~*~

 

“THERE’S A BULBASAUR AROUND HERE!”

 

“OHMYGOD WHERE?!”

 

Two sisters were barreling, full speed, around the park. Ruby leaped over a bench, which would’ve looked amazing, but she ended up running face first into a tree. Yang gracefully leaped over her and got ahead. “Two footsteps! We’re going the right way!”

 

“No fair!” Spitting out grass, Ruby scrambled back to her feet and kept on running, but now Yang had the head start.

 

Yang finally came to a near stop when she frowned. “Wait- it’s gone! Oh come on! I was getting closer! Where the h-”

 

Someone cleared their throat and Yang looked up.

 

Mercury waved around his phone. “Looking for something? I think I’m gonna name it Blondie.”

 

Oh, curse him! Yang stopped her foot and glowered angrily. “You…. You…”

 

“Oh, did you get it, Mercury? Nice job!” Ruby had finally caught up, a few pieces of bark in her bangs but grinning wildly.

 

Mercury spread out his arms. “Hey, all in a day’s work. Who’s your starter?”

 

“Pfff, isn’t it obvious?” Ruby spun around her phone. “Charmander! I need to get like one more of him before I can evolve him though.”

 

Mercury nodded and glanced over at Yang, who just crossed her arms smugly. “I chose Squirtle. Duh.”

 

“Same.” Mercury glanced at his phone again. “According to the radar there’s a Growlithe nearby-”

  
“IT’S MINE!” Yang was gone in a blink of an eye while Ruby just stared at the empty space where her older sister used to be.

 

Mercury raised an eyebrow and looked back at Ruby. “… Her favorite?” He guessed.

 

Ruby nodded. “Her favorite’s Arcanine, but she needs to get the candies.”

 

“Ah… so I _shouldn’t_ try to snipe it from her.”

 

“Probably not, no.”

 

~*~

 

Roman crossed his legs as he sat back on the park bench, healing up his Pokemon. He’d attempted to take the nearby gym for Valor, alas, it was not a success. Stupid Snorlax. Ruining his chance of capturing the gym.

 

A soft voice cleared their voice and Roman looked up.

 

Neo lifted up her phone proudly to show that her Venusaur had been stationed at a gym. Roman blinked before he lit up.

 

“You didn’t.”

 

She pocketed the phone and signed, _‘I did. The gym is now ours.’_

 

“God, you’re sexy right now.”

 

~*~

 

“NOOOOO! Valor took our gym again! And their Venusaur is really strong…”

 

Jaune fell to his knees in utter despair, after all those revives spent, all those potions used… it was for naught.

 

Pyrrha slowly pat his shoulder. “It’s okay, Jaune, umm, we can take it back? All together?”

 

“Speak for yourself!” Nora smacked her phone in irritation. “I’m out of revives! And the only Pokestop around here is _glitching out_! Again! Ugh, why do I play this gaaaame…”

 

Ren slowly reached to pat her shoulder sympathetically before she suddenly gasped and brightened up. “Ohmygod it’s freaking Jigglypuff. MINE!” She clicked it and Ren stepped away, shaking his head.

 

Ah. At least she was easily distracted.

 

~*~

 

Ah. Milkshake break.

 

Ruby happily slurped her chocolate milkshake as Yang took advantage of a nearby outlet to charge her phone. Thankfully the store owner didn’t mind the new Poke craze, in fact, they welcomed Pokemon Goers coming in for a good ole milkshake. “Mmm, think everyone’s out playing Pokemon Go right now?” Ruby asked her older sister.

 

Yang shrugged. “Probably. Where’s Emerald, Merc?”

 

“I thiiink she’s currently on the other side of the city chasing down Gastly. They apparently swarm around there.” Mercury tossed a fry in the air and caught it in his mouth. “Everyone else out today too?”

 

Ruby bobbed her head up and down excitedly. “Yup! Jaune and the rest are Team Instinct, while me, sis and Blake and Weiss are all team Mystic! I kinda wanted to be Valor cuz my favorite color’s red.”

 

“Really, couldn’t guess,” Mercury deadpanned.

 

Ruby stole one of his fries out of spite and stuck her tongue out. “Haha. But I wanted to be with my team.”

 

Mercury gave her a thumbs up before stealing a sip of her milkshake.

 

~*~

 

Cinder finally looked up as a bunch of young adults tromped into her house. “Well. Wondered when you guys would be here.”

 

Jaune flopped across the nearest couch, being forcefully nudged so he ended up spreading across the rest of Team JNPR’s laps. “So hot… please tell me there more than alcohol here.”

 

Cinder snorted and set down her laptop. “Water bottles are in the fridge.”

 

“You best get them all out.” Pyrrha wiped her damp forehead. “We’re all coming in here, I suppose.”

 

Deciding to ask the cause later, Cinder went to the kitchen and pulled out the water bottles. When she returned to the living room, all of her ‘friends’ were draped across various furniture and the floor. It seemed Neo and Ruby had settled to nap next to each other on the carpet while Blake had taken the armchair, her bow crooked. Yang was practically sitting in her lap. Weiss had taken a beanbag, clearly from Mercury as the gray haired boy was now pouting.

 

“Is there a _reason_ you’re all invading my house at this moment?” Cinder asked as she began to pass around the water bottles.

 

Roman took one and chugged half of it before speaking. “Server’s are down. And apparently the high today was ninety five degrees.”

 

“Ugh. I’m dead.” Jaune just pressed his water bottle against his forehead and groaned. Pyrrha sympathetically pet his hair. “So many Rattata. So many Pidgey. I just need one more Eevee. One more! I want Jolteooon...”

 

Right. Pokemon Go. Of course. Cinder pulled out her phone and waited for a few seconds. “… Oh. Think the servers are back up… and I think that silhouette is a Blastoise...”

 

It was like she was alone in her house again. In ten seconds it was completely bare of people. Even the ‘napping’ Neo and Ruby were gone. Cinder sighed before slipping on some walking shoes.

 

Well, let’s see if she could find that Blastoise then.

**Author's Note:**

> Ello! This will be a series of drabbles that take place in the gaming universe but not actually talking games. It'll just be a series of fluff and fun... I mean knowing me the angst can and will happen but it's okay. This is also a place for suggestions- if anyone wants to see something, comment what you want and I can make it happen if the inspiration hits. Heck, there could be multiverse even going on in these drabbles (I'll be sure to label them clearly) just in case anyone wants to see certain pairings. This will probably be the only place to really see pairings as well, other than Neo/Roman and Pyrrha/Jaune in the main drabbles.
> 
> Also, if you follow my tumblr imburiedincats-sendhelp, you can drop requests in my inbox! Requests means I might not be able to do them, but I'll give them my best shot. My only request is that you follow me. See you all next time!


End file.
